piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Calladega 500
Cruz Ramirez wins the triple crown at last!!!!! In this fantastic Calladega race, Cruz Ramirez defends Jackson Storm to win the thing only 3 racers before she won. Six car pileup takes out Chase Racelott and Sheldon Shifter while a terrible day for Tim Treadless who barely finishes 10 laps before engine failure. Next Gen Leak Less finishes in 16th! Flip Dover finished in 4th. Sadly, unlike his other Calladega races, Jackson doesn't DNF at all. Transcript Triple Crown Winner (1812 Overture plays) Bob: SHE HAS BEEN DEFENDING HARD AGAINST JACKSON STORM FOR 20 LAPS AND IT IS PAID OFF!!!! CRUZ RAMIREZ WINS THE 2019 CALLADEGA 500 AND SECURES THE TRIPLE CROWN!!!!!! Lightning: FANTASTIC CRUZ!!!! FANTASTIC!! EXCELLENT RACE!!!!!!!!!!!! (We Are The Champions by Queen plays) Cruz: OMG LIGHTNING!!! I (Dolphin Censor) WON THE TRIPLE CROWN!!!!!! I DID IT!!!!!!!!! I AM A LEGEND JUST LIKE YOU, STRIP THE KING WEATHERS AND THE HUDSON HORNET!!! Lightning: YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE A LEGEND NOW! Cruz: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! I AM THE FIRST GIRL TO WIN THE TRIPLE CROWN! Jackson: I hate you so much Cruz but I have to say that is something. NOW I WILL WIN IT NEXT YEAR JUST WAIT AND SEE!!!!!! Ryan: AMAZING CRUZ!!!!! Danny: YEAH!!!!! Bubba: I KNOW!!!! Cam: AWESOME!!!! Rich: CRUZ WON THE TRIPLE CROWN!!! THE FIRST NEXT GEN!!!!!!! Floyd Mulvhill: I am proud to present Cruz Ramirez an award only 3 earned before her. The Triple Crown! (gives it to Cruz) Cruz: YES!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH MR PRESIDENT FLOYD!!!!!!!!! Floyd: You're very welcome Cruz. The King: Well done Cruz. Cal: Yup. Bobby: Cal is right! Brick: Yes he is! Reb: YEAH! Ponchy: Awesome! Results # Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps # Jackson Storm - 200 laps # Ryan Laney - 200 laps # Flip Dover - 200 laps # Herb Curbler - 200 laps # Rich Mixon - 200 laps # Bubba Wheelhouse Jr - 200 laps # J.D Mcpillar - 200 laps # Harvey Rodcap - 200 laps # Cam Spinner - 200 laps # Eric Braker - 200 laps # Aaron Clocker - 200 laps # Next Gen Spare Mint - 200 laps # Michael Rotor - 200 laps # Danny Swervez - 200 laps # Next Gen Leak Less - 200 laps # Next Gen Clutch Aid - 200 laps # Richie Gunzit - 200 laps # J.P Drive - 200 laps # Conrad Camber - 200 laps # Steve Lapage - 200 laps # Next Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps # Barry Depedal - 200 laps # Paul Conrev - 199 laps # Spikey Fillups - 199 laps # Jim Reverick - 170 laps(crash) # Chris Roamin - 170 laps(crash) # Ed Truncan - 170 laps(crash) # Chase Racelott - 105 laps(crash) # Sheldon Shifter - 105 laps(crash) # Jonas Carvers - 105 laps(crash) # Next Gen Vinyl Toupee - 105 laps(crash) # Dan Carcia - 105 laps(crash) # H.J Hollis - 105 laps(crash) # Tim Treadless - 9 laps(engine)